Christmas special
by blackcrescent2
Summary: this is a long story but it's still good read if you like and merry x-mas


**Hi guys it's me aging with the Christmas special remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network and a list down below to thank the people how sent me there ocs.**

Ch.1Christmas special

Mr. Gear was walking to work where he saw holiday carolers he used his magic to put a snow pill on them and every pony knows that Mr. Gear hates hearths warming eve he opened up shop. He gut ponies who where helper asking him for donating to help the orphanages no if they need my help they would of hired me said Mr. Gear he wished them a good day and his partner Mr. Fixedit asked this excuse me sir since tomorrow is the holiday can I get off fine on one counting that you open up early and once I come you can leave said Mr. Gear said. Mr. Gear nephew cam in his name was Black Strain he was 25 years old weared a light blue sweater shirt and black jeans his talent is that he made strain for showers he asked if his uncle like to join him on the holidays? No I have work to do said Black Gear after a little fight he closed up shop for the day and walk home when he got to the door he thought he saw a familiar face he thought it was nothing and the cold was getting to him he seat down on his chair and took a nap. It was interrupted buy the sound of chains and he saw no other then his old friend who died at age 13 his name was Dark Thunder and Black Gear notice that he look the same too with his clothes navy blue blouse with shorts of the same color with black shoes. This can't be your dead said Black Gear yes I am and thanks to my follness I am now stock on this world and I came to tall you that you'll be visited by three ghost so that why you don't end up like me said Dark Thunder. At 12 am the clock bell ringed making Black Gear wake up to see a unicorn mare that had fire for hands her outfit was red stockings, burnt orange shirt, and a fire pin in her mane by the ear hello there I am Cynder Ashses and I am the ghost of hates hearths warming past she said. And with a fire green light they where off they where near a school could it be this is my old school said Black Gear they where in where they saw his younger self refixing a toy I remember this is when I got my skill form and when I made friends with Dark Thunder said Black Gear we have to keep going there more to see said Cynder Ashses they where in a old barn well I be it's the holiday party that I forward to bad Dark Thunder could of be there of what happened said Black Gear he watched as his 14 year old self talking to a mare who was playing with cards aw young love I see said Cynder Ashses yea her name was Thunder Bold she was good at predictions said Black Gear she weared a bright red T-shirt with white jeans the young him went to the dance floor with the mare and they dance I had enough of this take me home said Black Gear these are just images of the past you can't change what happens said Cynder Ashses and with one look Black Gear saw what happen next a missed place fork stick flow down hitting and killing Thunder Bold then Black Gear said he had enough and with a spell he made water to the flame he woke up in his bed at 2 am it was just a night mare he went in the kitchen where he saw a big red stallion with a green robe around him hello there my name is Photo Mirror and I am the ghost of hates hearths warming present now come walk with me. They where at his nephews house where he saw every pony play a game of gusting one was about him being mean then he was at his partners home where saw a filly in her mind 12 he told me her name is Sky Rider said Black Gear her clothes where dark green hoodie with sky blue capreese and red and white kick boxer shoes she also was walk with a stick is his child sick spirit asked Black Gear yes it seems so and with out help she will die they where near a clock tower where it stock three before the spirit disappeared he said this you are the only one how could change what could happen. Then a skeleton looking pegasus I'm guessing you're the spirit of what's to come he follow the spirit and over heard ponies saying it's good that he gone yea but how he die he die falling in a ice pound the spirit should him his tome stone where I can change please spirit give me another chance said Black Gear he waked up went to the window and asked the paper boy what day it was the paper boy said it was hates hearths warming mister Black Gear thank the boy and throw down a bit then he went off and he put bits in the carolers where singing then he ran in to the people how help orphans I am sorry for what I said earlier her should 500 bits help they said thank you. He made it to the shop and told Mr. Fixited that he was going to get a raise he gave what was left in his pocket and said this should help with what ever you need Mr. Fixited thank him and asked if he Mr. Gear if he was alright he of course I'm all right it's the holidays witch reminds me I need to do something he was in front of his nephew house he knocked on the door which was answered can you ever forgive me for being foolish old man and welcome me in asked Black Gear of cause please come in said Black Strain after all that happens Black Gear became more nice and even a second feather to Sky Rider the end.

**Hope you guys have a good Christmas or what ever you celebrity on the 25 of this month and thank to these guys for sending there ocs SkyRider5,DarkDaemon,Guest, and ****Isa Kitty**** intel next time guys review or pm.**


End file.
